


I am not drunk... Just tired

by Jinnotfound (Jintuh)



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baking, Comfort, Fluff, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Real Names, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, midnight baking, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25973023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jintuh/pseuds/Jinnotfound
Summary: Darryl gets woken up by strange sounds from downstairs and finds a boy crying in the shared kitchen... Now Darryl is already awake, he can just as well help the boy, right?
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 17
Kudos: 348





	I am not drunk... Just tired

Darryl grumbled as he walked down the stairs to the shared kitchen. His feet were dragging over the cold floor and he shivered, thinking to himself that he should have put on some socks before coming down here. The whole house was dark, except the light coming from the kitchen itself and Darryl's assumptions had been confirmed, there was someone inside.

Darryl had woken up in the middle of the night by sounds from downstairs. He had no idea who it could be because his roommates didn’t really seem like the type that would prepare food at 4 in the morning...

"Okay, which muffin is keeping me from a peaceful night of sleep?" Darryl's voice was a bit raised, hoping that whoever it was could hear the annoyance. Darryl expected one of his roommates to laugh about it, apologise and explain what they were doing at such late hours, but instead, he heard sniffles. Darryl looked around, seeing that the whole counter was an absolute mess. There was a faint smell of burned food and a ruined batch of cookies were put on the table. Darryl frowned. "Oh my goodness, what happened here?!"

"I don't want to talk about it." Whoever the voice belonged too, was mumbling. Darryl put a step into the kitchen, finding a guy that looked slightly familiar, sitting on the floor. Darryl thought that he had seen him around, often hanging out with Vincent. He didn’t know anything about the guy though.

"Can I uh- Help you with anything?" The guy looked up, dark circles around his eyes.

"Unless you can bake something absolutely amazing from scratch, I don't think you can."

"Well, lucky for you, I can bake some amazing muffins!" The boy still had tears streaming down his face and Darryl sat down beside him, wrapping an arm around him. "I'll help you, okay? You don't need to do this alone." The boy seemed to calm down a little. "Take deep breaths, okay? It'll be okay. I promise..."

"Thank you..."

"Let's get started, okay? You'll be okay. Everything will be okay. We're gonna bake these muffins and there's nothing to worry about." The boy nodded and Darryl helped him get back up so they could get started with the baking.

"Now you're gonna do the muffin mix in the bowl." The boy's hands were shaking slightly, probably from just having cried a couple of minutes ago and also from being absolutely exhausted. The boy put all of it in the bowl, the dust of the flower flying all around them. The boy coughed loudly, making Darryl laugh. "You're such a muffin. Here, let me crack the eggs." With one hand, Darryl cracked one egg into a bowl, making sure there were no shells inside before putting it with the other ingredients.

"Wow! Can you teach me how to do that?" Darryl chuckled lightly and nodded, explaining to the boy how he did it. He tried it and it didn’t go too well... A couple of shells got into the bowl that Darryl had to pick out with a fork eventually. However, the boy still looked proud of what he just had done. Darryl thought he looked adorable.

"And now we put the other ingredients with it... And then we mix!" Darryl grabbed the electric mixer before mixing all the ingredients into a batter.

"You know," the boy whispered when Darryl was done mixing, "you having something on your cheek... Here, let me wipe it away..." The boy brushed his thumb along the place before putting it into his mouth. Darryl's eyes widened.

"You can't eat raw batter! That's bad!" Darryl turned back to the counter, scooping the mixture into the muffin liners. The boy laughed and wrapped his arms around Darryl's waist. Darryl never felt this warm before. When did the boy get this touchy with him?

"You're warm... I can fall asleep right here." Darryl didn’t answer anymore. His tongue was twisted and he knew that anything that would come out of his mouth, would be a stuttering mess.

The boy with the blue hoodie was sitting on the counter as Darryl put the last batch of muffins in the oven. Said boy was leaning against the wall, his mouth slightly ajar as he was drooling. His eyes were closed and Darryl was sure that the boy was sleeping. They had already been baking for a little while, already having made 2 other batches. Apparently, the boy needed to bring some food for a party tomorrow, but he completely forgot and he didn’t want to disappoint anyone by coming there empty-handed.

Darryl yawned tiredly, sitting down on the floor. The sun was starting to break through and if Darryl could be honest, he just wanted to go back to bed. Darryl looked at the boy who looked so peaceful when he was asleep. He had been stressing so much during the whole time they baking that Darryl got actually worried about him. He was pacing around and telling Darryl that he would be such a bad friend if he didn’t bring anything.

The timer went off and Darryl slumped to the oven, taking out the muffins and putting them on the stovetop. As soon as the muffins were safely put away and he had checked the oven was, in fact, off, he let himself fall down to the floor. His eyelids that had just been trying too hard to stay open now dropped down and Darryl quickly fell asleep.

When Darryl woke up, two of his roommates were sitting in the living room, both talking and eating breakfast. Darryl rubbed his eyes, his back hurting from sleeping on the floor. The first thing he noticed was that the kitchen was clean, the muffins were gone and the boy was gone. A weird feeling was tugging at Darryl's heart. It made his throat feel closed and he had the strong urge to cry. It was like a piece of him was missing...

"Good morning Darryl!" Clay waved excitedly at Darryl. "Rough night?"

"There was this guy in our kitchen," Darryl mumbled, sitting down at the table. He laid his head down on his arms, almost falling back asleep. "I helped him bake muffins..."

"Sounds like a wild dream, bud."

"It wasn't a dream," Darryl whined. "It was that guy where Vincent's friends with... He was in our kitchen tonight and he had woken me up. He was very stressed and I helped him."

"Darryl, I think you need to go back to bed."

"I agree with George. Come on Dare, let's go to bed." Darryl whined but let his friends take him upstairs and tug him into bed. Darryl groaned as he laid down on his side. Was it really a dream? He put his hands in the pocket of his hoodie, feeling a small piece of paper. On the front was written some text, on the back a number.

_Thank you so much for helping me tonight. As repayment, can I maybe treat you on some coffee someday?_

_(Yes I mean that as a date!)_

_Call me! Love you~~_

_\- Zak_

It was confirmed, it wasn't a dream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in this fandom so please be nice to me >_<


End file.
